blurfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LeMansRacer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Blur Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Modifications page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Broken1 (Talk) 02:17, March 21, 2010 Tables Just wanted to say, I'm loving those tables, LeMans! I've been waiting for you to return here with your beastly wikicoding :| :I got blur at the last week but I haven't had a chance to play it. Now that ive had a chance, ive become hooked and I want this wikia to do well. LeMansRacer 17:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I haven't actually got the game yet (although I have ordered it). One of the main reasons I've been is here is because I created the front page. Hopefully, I'll start making more mainspace edits soon. Anyway, it's great to see you active here! Stickers I aint no admin, although I am on Alan Wake Wiki, but I have got to say, brilliant work on the stickers/achievements. You've made the page look great! If I were an admin of Blur Wiki, I would give you rights, but it's a shame I'm not. If you did want to become an admin, I suggest you ask the wikia team or one of the current admins on the wiki. Great work! ;) Kranitoko (talk) 22:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :My mistake. Just looked at more articles. GREAT WORK ON THEM TOO ;) Kranitoko (talk) 22:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Just so you know I also own Alan Wake and I understand a lot of it. All those episodes of the "Outer Limits" prepared me for it. LeMansRacer 23:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::By outer limits, do you mean Bright Falls? lol Kranitoko (talk) 08:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) You do awesome works! ...but I have no idea how you can stand to work with the graphics and uploading on Wikia. I've only been messing with it for one evening, and I'm ready to punch out a developer!! Do you have a car with everything absolutely complete that I could use to base any car page edits I do? Also, do you have a track article that is complete for the same reason? I have pictures of all the track selection screens, and I'm taking pictures of all the cars. I really wish I had waited to go Legendary again... I was just level 50 last night, and I could've gotten pictures of every vehicle! I guess I got too excited about becoming Legendary again... dangit. There have been a few hiccups with putting graphics on pages. Do you have any hints or tips on how to make it less painful? Thanks!! AgnosticAnarch 03:26, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :There currently isn't a completed track article but the nearest completed car article is Dodge Viper ACR. We currently do not have an infobox for tracks/locations but it may appear soon. Challenges Dude, did you undo the changes I made to the Challenges page? I spent hours with paper next to me writing them down as I earned them. AgnosticAnarch 23:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :You added a series of unneeded to the table. Legendary Images "Poor image" is quite subjective -- the point of taking the photos from the rear instead of the front is because that's where all the detailing for the Legendary cars is at. But hey, whatever. You go ahead and take them instead. :I didn't think it was possible but those images made the Legendary Cars look boring as hell. After all its a racing game about excitement so why don't we make it look like a brochure for "Absolute Bore" magazine. : ::You must really be bored by the car selection screen, then. As I said, it's all yours. Knock yourself out. I'm done here. :::There would have been some sort of impact of you leaving if you bothered to sign your edits. Admin? Do you have admin? If so, could I be added? Ndavidow 01:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC)